


綺年

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	綺年

00.

当晚风悄悄吹过，肌肤上微凉像默默地亲吻，街上的人群寥落，虽灯火朦胧却显得格外冷清，金钟大把半张脸都埋在围巾里头，只剩一双清澈的眼睛，他拢紧了身上的大衣，转入巷弄内的一间小咖啡馆。

熟门熟路地走了进去，门上的风铃当当响着，他却好像没听到似的，径自在熟悉的地方坐下，对面的人正喝着咖啡，冒着热气将他的视线给染得模糊，放下咖啡杯后，他笑着说：「你现在就好像当年和他分手时的样子。」

金钟大白了他一眼，招来服务生点餐，话都还没说出口，对面的朴灿烈便已经举起手来，「冰美式，谢谢。」

他默了声，方才受他调侃的气也瞬间消了，朴灿烈端正坐姿，像是要认真听一场学术演讲似的姿态，启口问道：「说说吧，怎么了？」

对方犹豫了好久，在心中万般拉扯，来来回回都快把自己憋死，看不得金钟大犹犹豫豫的，朴灿烈以手指轻敲桌面，示意他赶紧说，于是才迫使他回过神来。

「边伯贤……他是我的新室友。」

01.

说实话这不应该惊讶。

早在几年前两人分手，金钟大便以为自己这辈子不会再见到他，当初他把边伯贤送的礼物、写的卡片都丢了，他多送保暖的衣服，知道金钟大怕冷，特别喜欢收藏大衣，于是连年送，卡片上的字迹端正而小巧，不像一个没心没肺的人写出来的，所以说两人本应该老死不相往来，因此也自然没有惊讶的机会。

他们是在大学认识的，同班同学，起初兴趣都是喜欢玩音乐，个性又合，很自然地就走到了一块，后来还是金钟大先追得对方，因为太喜欢了所以不敢言说，只敢悄悄写歌偷偷告白，最后还是被边伯贤当场逮着，早就互通心意却不说的两人，一个清水的亲吻，便说尽了千言万语我爱你。

和边伯贤交往后，金钟大常去看他的表演，那人在台上唱歌时，就算只是背着一把吉他便能给你搞出惊天动地的摇滚，可安静下来唱情歌时，红色头发显得他皮肤更白，细框眼镜下是慵懒的眼神，偏偏众生之中，一秒就扫到了意中人，随后若有似无，像漫不经心地扫过，可从此眼中只有你一个人，这要金钟大怎么不陷进去。

他什么都好，温柔、体贴、长得又帅，看着你的时候就好像拥有了全世界，唯一一点让金钟大受不了的，就是边伯贤的占有欲过重，他也喜欢唱歌，但不像对方那么耀眼，有足够的自信将自己的所有展现出来，金钟大唱歌时，一般是三三两两的听众，他温柔的歌声不比边伯贤差，可他就是没有自信，也不敢。

成长过程之中，金钟大失去了许多自由，学习历程中，他只是好好的读书，好不容易到了大学，终于可以做点自己喜欢的事了，却被边伯贤的占有欲搞得头疼欲裂。

他喜欢谈论音乐，所以总结交些兴趣相投的好友，好几次边伯贤不准他去，起初他满口应承，后来越想越委屈，凭什么边伯贤可以搞乐队，又弹吉他又唱歌的，他只是和好友谈谈爱好罢了，便让他千般阻拦。

偏偏边伯贤表面上又漫不经心，一副没心没肺的样子，装得不在乎的样子，事实上却是在意的要死，每每都把金钟大搞得不晓得该如何是好。

金钟大喜欢他，是因为他的才华，还有谈起音乐就和自己一样闪闪发亮的眼神，于他而言，边伯贤也算是他理想人生的样子，从小就开始培养音乐相关的才能，可以恣意做着喜欢的事，并获得了所有人的目光与支持，所以金钟大才会像仰望星星般的望着他。

但是两人之间不平的种子早已经埋下，分手的导火线来得既突然又快速。

有天边伯贤去他的宿舍玩，两人说好要看一场浪漫的文艺电影，晚上还可以去逛个夜市，以弥补边伯贤最近因为乐队排练，都没时间陪金钟大的遗憾。

边伯贤就坐在他的床上，胸前的项链当啷声有一下没一下的响，那是金钟大送他的礼物，由于很喜欢所以从来不离身，他的双腿盘着，有些无聊的目光随意扫扫四周，等着还在梳洗的他。

突然也不知道怎么的，他的视线被书桌上一个亮晃晃的物品给吸引，于是掀开棉被，独自下了床，边伯贤走近，接着伸出手拿了起来，瞇着眼仔细一看，才发现那是一条项链，和自己这条有点像，应该是同个品牌。

金钟大刚从浴室出来，正擦着头发，没想到他在自己书桌前站着，于是走了过去。

「怎么了？」他还没有搞清楚发生什么事，边伯贤就突然用力抓住他的手腕，力道如此之大，吓得金钟大后退了一步。

金钟大皱着好看的眉，却猛然对上对方红了的眼睛，他眼中有种看不清的情绪，夹杂着欲言又止，「这条项链是？」

他自然的回答：「这是世勋送我的生日礼物，我生日不是快到了吗？」

边伯贤放开了他，「还回去，马上。」

他不明所以，语气中有股不可退让的气势，「又怎么了？那不过是他送我的礼物呀。」

或许是金钟大没有意识到那条项链对于他的重要性，边伯贤对此视若珍宝，深怕磕了碰了，如今别人送他一条相似的项链，好像自己就也不是独特的那一份了，心里自然不平衡，何况那个吴世勋边伯贤是见过的，他和金钟大看上去说是要好，倒不如说是吴世勋存了不该有的念想，而他何其敏感，又怎么会看不见？

「你不觉得这条项链和我这条很像吗？」边伯贤举起了项链，像个犯人似的质问着，金钟大打从心底感到不舒服，于是侧过了身子，将项链收进了抽屉里，「是同个品牌的，不过这样就让我退回去，也太奇怪了吧。」

「反正你绝对不能收。」边伯贤的态度仍是强硬。

金钟大也不是个一味退让的人，他心中有自己的原则，如今边伯贤莫名其妙的质问与命令，已经让他感到疑惑与不悦，因此他也没有必要再给对方台阶下，于是语气有些冷漠的说道：「今天不适合看电影了，你先回去吧，冷静一下。」

「钟大？」边伯贤一边被他推了出去，觉得自己好像做错了事情，但又不是很明白，原本生气的眼睛染上了一丝委屈。

他将边伯贤推到了门口，眼看着他巴在那不肯走，抬眼却无言，只看见了对方的眼睛，乘载着星月，可金钟大现今已经没有鉴赏的余裕，而是叹了口气，「伯贤，我真的很累，每天每天，我都要猜自己的举动是否不得宜，是不是又会惹你生气，渐渐地，我已经不再热烈的期待与你见面的日子了。」

边伯贤被这话说得愣住了，他没想到他竟是这样想的，想出言解释，却又心慌的结巴，支支吾吾的，「不是，钟大，那你怎么不告诉我？」

「告诉你又有什么用呢？你的占有欲是天生的，无法改变，我以为自己能改变你，但我根本就是想多了，如果你在意那条项链，说实话我真的会退回去的，可是你从一开始就是用命令的口气对我说话，或许你也忘记了刚刚握住我手腕的力道，只是一瞬间就掐出了红痕，真正让我伤心的，是你从来不在乎我的感受，你只觉得，只要我按照你的意愿去做就好了，你从来不倾听我的话语，于是最后我也放弃了。」

边伯贤握住他的手，深怕他会逃走似的，着急的语气显示出他的心慌，「不是，对不起钟大，我真的不知道——」

他不再看他，径自挣脱开对方攥他的手，「边伯贤，分手吧，我真的好累，趁我现在还没讨厌你，到此为止。」

「钟大？」边伯贤不可置信，像看的小说剧情飞快的进展，这荒谬的文字却活生生的在他面前上演，他连金钟大的手都不敢去握了，哽咽了半日，最后才挤出一句挽留，「钟大，我不能没有你，拜托……」

金钟大强撑着，即使眼眶红了也不敢让他看到，反正早晚都要割舍的，何必如此磨人？他狠心着，就像剜自己的心头肉似的，「这种事，说不准的，这世上就没有谁离了谁不能活的。」

边伯贤听见这话，就知道自己说什么都来不及了，他是何其懂得，这人只要一下决心，天王老子来都不管用，于是他放弃了抵抗，独自黯然神伤的离开。

望着他渐渐离去，没人关上的门咿呀动着，彷佛目睹方才的情况，此时在和金钟大无奈摇头，他不忍再看，蹲了下来掩面痛哭。

02.

经过了和朴灿烈的促膝长谈，直至咖啡馆打烊才离开，他一人独自走在鲜少有人的街道，不晓得该去哪里，金钟大和他分手后，毅然决然好好搞音乐，顺便疗愈失恋的伤痛，但其实做独立音乐的，真的很难赚钱，现在租的屋子在当初找了好久，虽然地儿不大，还得和人共居，但便宜的房租和良好的地段，仍是促使金钟大签下了租约。

终于走到了家，金钟大一人在楼下徘徊，说实话他不敢进去，当年和边伯贤提分手，已经用足了他一生一半的力气，那阵子他走在学校就怕遇见他，也不知道是对方有意避他还是怎么的，他从来没再见过他，此时此刻他也不晓得自己还能用什么脸色去面对他。

这一晃，都几年过去了。

如今已经接近晚上十一点，金钟大怕冷，因而不自觉打了个冷颤，他想着这样不是办法，简单一点的话，大不了再去找房子，也好过他像个流浪汉踌躇的好。

说实话他也不晓得自己是在怕什么，明明他们之间也不该是这样的关系，好好的说句话，或是安静地装作不认识，过好自己的生活，这些都是可以做到的吧。

——能不能做到呢？

金钟大想了好久，但是始终没有答案。

插进钥匙一转便开了锁，金钟大像小偷似的朝里头探头，却发现客厅中除了一盏小灯，其余地方都是黑的，也不知怎么的，他突然就松了一口气。

转身将大门关好，他好好地看了周围，边伯贤的东西不多，大多是乐器，还有一些未整理的纸箱，他又走近了些，直至到达边伯贤的房门口，突然目光一扫，便赫然看见一把吉他，被放置在了他的房门边。

金钟大认出来那是他大学时最爱用的一把吉他，边伯贤曾抱他在怀里，教他弹吉他，那晚星星很亮，刚和对方交往的他生怕这幸福很快就溜走，连夜色都没看，凈把心思都放在了边伯贤好看的侧脸。

记得那时边伯贤很温柔的对他说：「我会用这把吉他写一首歌给你的，」他像个小孩子，笑得连眼睛不见，和他勾勾手指，「一定，约定了。」

原来他们也曾经那么幸福，那怎么后来都被忍受给冲淡了呢？他鼻酸的想。

金钟大抹了一把脸，径自进了房间，疲惫的将沉重的眼皮闭上前，他想，这大概是一个不眠的夜。

隔天金钟大强撑着失眠的身体，恍恍惚惚起了床，走到客厅的时候，他瞇着眼好奇，心想自己家里什么时候有客人了？他没留朴灿烈住啊。

朴灿烈——

金钟大突然就愣了，他赶紧抬头看了那个坐在餐桌前吃早餐的背影，突然一下就醒了。

妈的。

他真是想死的心都有了，刚刚他甚至还想去问对方谁呢。金钟大开始严肃的判断形势，想着那老旧的门声音那么大，除非边伯贤耳聋了，不然怎么可能没听见，他想着自己干脆在这里死掉算了，进也不是退也不是，甚至连带呼吸也缓慢了许多。

犹豫了半日，金钟大决定假装没事，发挥他那拙劣的演技，反正互相不干涉，对，不干涉不干涉。

他打着那如意算盘，假装像没事人一样，走进去厨房开冰箱，没想到这时边伯贤却突然拿着盘子站了起来，两人刚好撞在了一起。

「哎，对不起，你有没有怎样？」

金钟大扶着撞到的鼻子，嘴里说着没事，却突然想起来对方是边伯贤，于是尴尬了一秒后，自己默默站了起来，接着假装没事的，飞快逃到了浴室。

好丢脸。好丢脸。

羞惭的他实在不敢出去面对边伯贤，但冷静过后，又想到了他那冷漠生疏的语句，仔细想想，这是他第一次感觉到对方是个有礼貌的人，的确和从前他那没心没肺的样子差了很多。

他变了呢。

谁没变呢？金钟大自嘲地笑着。

原先他正沉醉在自己的世界里，却被突如其来的敲门声给吓着，随后只听得边伯贤在门外对他说道：「我先出门了，今晚不回来了。」

他顺了顺呼吸，平淡的回道：「好的。」

接着便听见了门落锁的声音。金钟大也不晓得是怎么了，突然变得兴致不高，食欲也不好，便又回到房间待着。

03.

昨天金钟大整天吃不下，只吃了一点面包，其余时间都躺在床上，他想着自己大概是感冒了，也没有多想，只要没发烧就行了。

这么多年来，他都是这样过的，他的性子不喜欢麻烦别人，能做的事情必定自己解决，好几次朴灿烈见他这样气得要疯，认为他从来不爱惜自己的身体，金钟大总说自己会改，但下次仍是故态复萌，于是朴灿烈便更生气了。

实在睡到有点昏了，想上个厕所，却没想到又便秘，搞得金钟大觉得哪儿都不对，索性也就又滚回床上。昏昏沉沉了一阵后，便听见了手机响，因此接了起来。

「钟大，曲子你不是说今天交吗？」

「哦……」金钟大想起来的确有这事情，但他现在真的没有什么力气，于是虚弱的问道：「抱歉了灿烈，我能不能几天后再交？」

朴灿烈听出他有些怪，「你怎么了？好像要死了似的。」

「不清楚，可能是感冒吧……总之抱歉了，我之后会交。」

说到这里，朴灿烈哪里还管曲子的事儿，又开始唠叨，「喂你老实告诉我，你是不是又没吃饭？」

「我有吃，不过吃不下……」金钟大开始冒冷汗，上腹突然一抽一抽的疼，令他皱紧了眉。

「不是，你能不能好好吃饭啊，你以为你吸空气就会饱吗？喂？喂？钟大！」

电话断了线，朴灿烈想着不好，啥也不说，抓了外套就往他家赶。

金钟大疼得快死了，好不容易忍着痛，终于走出了房门，却又痛苦的倒在了地上，面上冒得全都是冷汗，看上去相当不适。

边伯贤正在房间里作曲，突然不晓得什么声响，因而吸引了他的注意，于是站了起来打开房门察看，未曾想不看还好，一看就见到了金钟大整个人蜷缩着，一脸痛苦的捂着腹部。

「你怎么了？还好吗？」他急得跪下去，不知所措的看着，却不晓得该做什么。

金钟大大概已经神智不清，嘴里只是一直喊着疼，还用力扯着他的领口。边伯贤突地就回过神来，赶紧拨打救护车的电话，后来想想这样可能太慢，于是背起金钟大便往楼下跑去。

他背着昏过去的金钟大从小巷跑到大街，四处张望有没有出租车经过，最终在甚为彷徨的时候，一台车子拼命对他按喇叭。

「边伯贤，赶紧上来！」朴灿烈摇下车窗，向一脸着急的边伯贤喊道，他看见了他，二话不说便跑了过去，两人赶紧把金钟大送到医院。

他们到了急诊，金钟大先被推去检查，由医生判断病因。

折腾了好久，终于可以坐下来喘口气，两人却不敢松懈，只是一直走来走去的，最后连护理师都看不下去了，让他们在椅子上休息，这才坐了下来。

边伯贤沉默着，不晓得在想什么，朴灿烈睨了一眼他，说实话他和他没有什么交集，大学时朴灿烈读的是隔壁城市的学校，读小学的时候和金钟大认识的，算起来也算半个竹马，一直到了现在。

他对边伯贤不是很熟悉，就冲着这情况，他便不太可能对人下评论，朴灿烈很清楚感情的事情，除了当事人，没有人有资格说嘴，何况他这个局外人，于是也就只是尴尬的出声道谢，「谢谢你了。」

边伯贤抬眼，看了他一眼，随即又移开，面上没有什么情绪，方才的着急就像过眼烟云，只是轻轻点头，「没事，应该的。」

朴灿烈在人们中很吃得开，人缘是极好的，因此很少有这种令他窘迫的场面，他自己也不太习惯，别扭的移了移位置，两人无话，直至医生出来。

两人一同迎了上去，医生开始说明情况：「患者是急性阑尾炎，目前已经紧急做开刀手术，暂时没事了，术后要记得保养，饮食也要注意，住院个两三天，评估过后没问题的话就可以回家休息。」

暗自庆幸已经没事，两人一同感谢了医生，朴灿烈在心中谢天谢地，一回头便听得边伯贤说道：「既然他没事了，我就先回去了。」

朴灿烈听见这话，起初先是疑惑，后来竟有些生气，他一把抓住他的手臂，面上不悦，「不是我说，就算再怎么讨厌，难道连这点情分都不留了吗？」

边伯贤没说话，只是一直低着头。

见他如此，朴灿烈也没有好气，松开了手后道：「算了，钟大我照顾就好了。」

边伯贤沉默着，想了想又说道：「谢谢，以后要好好照顾钟大，他常不爱吃饭，得多注意——嗯，就这样了，我走了。」

「喂！」朴灿烈越听越奇怪，「你是不是误会什么了？」

他停下脚步，抬起了头，眼神中有股悲伤的情绪，看得朴灿烈浑身不舒服，「呃，我觉得你可能误会了，我不是钟大的男友。」

「啊？」边伯贤愣了，皱眉问道：「那你是谁？怎么会知道钟大不舒服？又知道他家？」

问题实在太多了，他才顾不上回答，「我算是钟大的竹马吧，可能他没和你提过，我们不是恋人，我发誓。」

也不知怎么的，边伯贤原先忧郁的脸色，竟突地明媚了起来，甚至还染上了一层不知名的庆幸，看得朴灿烈是一愣一愣的。

「呃，好，我解释完了，你要走就走吧。」

「那个，」边伯贤走上前来，语气中有股小心翼翼的情绪，却又掺杂着一点欣喜，「如果不介意的话，能由我来照顾他吗？」

04.

金钟大醒来时，看到的是这样的情景。

边伯贤趴在病床上，看着像是睡着了，他长长的睫毛和安静的脸庞，猛然勾起了金钟大数年前的回忆，他愣了一下，又逼自已回过神来，这才发现了朴灿烈竟默默站在一旁，一脸不怀好意的对他笑。

金钟大用眼神骂他，朴灿烈则是一脸无辜，随后看了一眼睡着的边伯贤，突地拿出手机敲敲打打，接着才拿给了金钟大看。

[这小子误会我是你男朋友，急得一脸苦大情深的，后来又主动说要照顾你，我看他根本对你旧情不忘啊，行了，你这病生的好，我给您拍拍手哩。]

他白了一眼，把手机丢了回去，幸得朴灿烈反应快，他笑得贼兮兮的，二话不说，马上离开病房径自溜了，不打扰他好友的破镜重圆。

见朴灿烈利落的溜了，金钟大这才放下心来，他看见总会梦见的那人，此时正好好的待在他的身边，这些年不见，他似乎瘦了，原本红润的脸色，和不可一世的模样，早已经都消失了，令他感到不习惯。

这些年的空白，令金钟大不敢去猜，加上又想起他以前的样子，不管怎样都令自己感到窒息，索性也就不敢再想下去。

边伯贤似乎感觉到他的动静，恍恍惚惚地醒来，一张口便极其自然的问：「你还好吗？有不舒服吗？」

好在他只是愣了一会，随后便摇摇头，边伯贤突然觉得自己在他面前好卑微，以前多有话聊，如今就有多沉默，他说一句话，都要好好的斟酌，深怕惹金钟大不开心。

结果他踌躇了半日，才问出一句：「你要喝水吗？」

金钟大点点头。边伯贤以前从未想过，如今他的一个点头，他都能高兴的要死。

于是他将水瓶递给他，金钟大拿过的时候，他的小指触碰到他的手背，边伯贤还在愣着，便见他早已经安然喝着水，不免感到有点失望。

两人又开始无话。

金钟大是觉得尴尬，但为何他会出现在医院还安然无事，用膝盖想也知道边伯贤占了很大的原因，怎么想都不该给他软钉子碰，于是主动开口：「是你把我送到医院来的吗？」

「其实是你朋友开车的，我也没帮什么忙。」

「是吗？」金钟大看着他那被扯松的领口，不着痕迹地说：「所以你刚刚是和朴灿烈打了一架领口才松的？」

边伯贤不说话了，有一种谎言被当场戳穿的窘迫。

见他如此，金钟大在心里窃笑着，面上却仍是正经不已，装作没事人似的，「我能下床走走吗？」

「医生说暂时不行，要好好休息。」

「可是我觉得自己快发霉了。」

边伯贤想出声劝阻，却想起他以前最讨厌自己命令他，原本强硬的语气，便也显得和缓，像哄小孩子似的轻声细语，「之后再去，先休息一天再看看好吗？」

见金钟大不再坚持，他才松了口气，没想到那人却又开口：「你真的变得好多。」

他一抬眼，便被金钟大沉静的眼神给攫住，像早已栖息着等待捕猎的猎物，逼得他无处可躲，边伯贤也不再挣扎，神情放松了下来，噙着一丝若有似无的笑意，回答道：「你也是。」

金钟大恍了神，欲言又止，最终问出毫不相关的一句：「这些年，你过得好吗？」

——这些年，你有想过我吗？

「很好，」边伯贤的眼神灰暗了一些，随后抬头笑问道：「那你好吗？」

——离开我，你过得更好了吗？

空气安静了三秒，金钟大突地噗哧笑出了声，「我们好像在演什么肥皂剧，好搞笑。」

边伯贤见他笑了，他自己也笑了，「是呀，真搞笑。」

因为你的笑容，宇宙都变得温柔起来。

05.

金钟大出院后，仍是一尾活龙，就是边伯贤和朴灿烈老不放心，像老母鸡似的跟在他屁股后唠叨，听得他耳朵都长茧了。

这天金钟大待在房间里作曲，想起了过几天就是边伯贤的生日，突然就什么都不想做，只是安静地待着。

过没多久，边伯贤便敲了他的房门，询问道：「钟大，我切了水果，你要吃一点吗？」

经过医院的事情后，两人像忘记以前的尴尬似的，虽没说多亲近，但至少也能说一些话，金钟大回过神来，应了声好，便走出了房门。

房子因为老旧又便宜，客厅并没有电视，两人坐着一起吃水果，但都不说话，气氛实在很尴尬，金钟大琢磨了一下，突然莫名其妙的说：「已经五月了啊。」

边伯贤丈二金刚——摸不着头脑，愣在那里想了半天，也不晓得他为何突发此语，于是只是应和，「是啊，已经五月了呢。」

他就像个没有感情的复读机，搞得金钟大更尴尬了，「你不觉得，好像有什么日子要到了吗？」

然而他说出这话便后悔了，就好像交往时，他以为边伯贤忘记交往纪念日，试探性地询问着。天啊，有够丢脸。

边伯贤绞尽脑汁的想，努力脑力激荡，最后竟问道：「是……母亲节吗？」

「是你的生日啊，笨蛋！」金钟大恨铁不成钢的把他打醒。

两人一时安静，像令人不适的尴尬突地迸裂，边伯贤突然就笑了，笑得特别大声，「什么嘛我以为是母亲节哈哈哈哈哈哈，妈的太搞笑了，我要笑死了哈哈哈！」

金钟大觉得自己太羞耻了，恨不得在地上挖洞躲进去，于是站起来就要走，「我不跟你说了！」

「等等等你别！」边伯贤一把抓住他的手腕，引得对方回头看他，「既然你都提了，有没有打算帮我过生日？」

「啊？」金钟大受到的惊吓不是言语能形容的，他简直就是吓傻了，「我帮你过？」

「对呀，这里只有我们两个呢。」他面色分毫不改。

金钟大竟认真的犹豫了，开始真的在考虑，边伯贤被他严肃的脸色逗笑了，松手放开了他的手腕，继续吃水果，「我开玩笑的，你不用在意。」

哈？可是越是这样，他就越是在意啊。

06.

今天是边伯贤的生日，虽然那日他让自己不要在意，但金钟大越想就越是觉得必须帮他庆祝，毕竟他曾经救了自己嘛，于是假装被恩情蒙蔽了眼睛的金钟大开始默默地准备。

他先是到蛋糕店买蛋糕，挑的是边伯贤最喜欢的草莓蛋糕，还买了很多他喜欢吃的东西，以及不可缺少的酒，准备等对方回来庆祝，没想到等了半天，都晚上八点了，边伯贤还是没出现。

他想起边伯贤让自己不要在意，难道是指有人帮他过生日吗？不想还好，这么一想，金钟大突然就生起了闷气，想着自己的用心不过就是锦上添花，也并不是头一份的，那么又有什么特别？于是开始报复性的喝起了酒，还坏意的吃起了蛋糕。

于是当边伯贤回到家时，便看见了杯盘狼藉的餐桌，和被戳烂了的蛋糕，以及金钟大躺在地上的喝醉样。

他放下吉他，赶紧跑了过去，想要把他拉起来，「地上凉，你在地上躺干嘛？」

「别管我！」金钟大甩开他的手，猛地坐了起来，接着瞇眼瞧了一下是何人，随后又嘲讽的笑道：「生日快乐啊边伯贤。」

见他这样，边伯贤也只好蹲下来，耐心地哄着他，「钟大，你快起来，好不好？」

也不晓得是说什么惹得他伤心了，金钟大的眼眶突然就汇聚了晶莹，委屈巴巴的闪着泪光，只是揪着边伯贤的衣衫不放，「我不要我不要我不要！边伯贤你好狠心，我、我去买了你爱的草莓蛋糕，可可是，你怎么不回来……呜呜……」

「我只是回来的晚些，也没有不回来啊，」边伯贤突然就慌了，于是赶紧把他搂到怀里，像以前他伤心时安慰他那样，语气中有股显而易见的心疼，「你到底怎么了？好端端的为什么要哭？」

他在他怀里哭的伤心，像是要把这几年来的憋闷全都发泄出来，「我只是好伤心，明明是我提分手的，可是我比你痛苦更多，每天梦、梦到你的时候，都哭好久……我讨厌你命令我，又爱吃醋，可是、可是我是真的喜欢你啊……」

边伯贤愣了一会，突然就红了眼眶，「那你现在还，还喜欢我吗？」

「爱会因为几次心碎就停止吗？」金钟大的语气渐渐平稳，小声地重复，「不会的，伯贤啊不会的……」

他突然就百感交集，心疼和欣喜两种情绪掺和在了一起，在边伯贤的眼中汇聚成一个人的身影，这几年金钟大在他心中活着，从来没有死去，哪怕他遇见了比他条件好的人，可是他都不为所动。

自从听了金钟大说的话，他开始改变自己的坏习惯，说话也变得温和，因而磨去了锋芒，好几次他又变回以前那个令人讨厌的他，却在看到金钟大后只敢小心翼翼，谨小慎微，深怕一个不小心，自己又得要消失在金钟大的世界里。

于是当他看见自己的室友是金钟大时，他心中有欣喜，亦有担忧，再次与金钟大相遇，他珍惜这段得来不易的缘分，但又怕他排斥自己，不愿再相见，所以也不愿意勉强他，显得冷静自持，疏离异常，但当他倒在自己面前的那一刻，边伯贤才不管什么淡漠，只背着他就走，跑了好久，跑到自己都快倒下，终于遇到了朴灿烈，才把金钟大平安顺利地送到医院。

只要金钟大一生顺遂，便是他平生所愿。

所以当边伯贤听见他还喜欢着自己，一方面很是高兴，一方面又没有自信，觉得自己还有什么地方值得他喜欢，但当他听到金钟大的回答后，他想自己已经有了答案。

他把金钟大抱了起来，轻巧地放在他的床上，边伯贤失而复得，又怕失去，站在床边看了好久，目光一秒都舍不得移开。想了想，他低头吻了金钟大的额头，软软地，像风一样拂过，愿他好梦。

快睡吧钟大，明天醒来，又是新的一天。

07.

金钟大醒来的时候头疼欲裂，完全忘了为什么自己会好好地躺在床上，于是恍恍惚惚下了床，打算要去梳洗，没想到一开门，便看到边伯贤站在客厅，他神色如常，比往常精神得多，招呼着他等等来吃早餐。

他应了声。正懒懒地刷着牙，突然脑中闪过昨晚的片段，像一下一下的重击，把他糨糊般的脑子给打醒，他急得赶紧刷好牙，冲了出去问边伯贤：「我我我昨晚，是不是说了什么奇怪的话？！」

边伯贤毫不着急，慢条斯理的让他过来坐下，「你先吃饭，那些我们等等再说。」

这一餐金钟大吃得食不知味，一下偷瞄边伯贤，一下回想自己昨日的丑态，恨不得长居在地洞内，永远不要醒来，好不容易吃完了，边伯贤又慢吞吞地收拾，一看就是要吊着金钟大，不着急回答。

他已经快急死了，他还在那洗什么！金钟大恨不得能用眼神把他的背影戳一个大洞。

他关注着他的一举一动，见他终于弄好，于是甩了甩手，正准备把他请来客厅说话时，边伯贤却又进了房间，还关上了门。

等到金钟大已经快得内伤了，边伯贤才拿着吉他出来，他虽着急，却也想看他究竟搞什么名堂。

边伯贤拉了把椅子过来，径自坐了下来，把吉他在腿上摆好后，才开始说话：「你不是想谈昨天的事吗？」

「诶？对！昨天怎么了！」

他笑了笑，调整好姿势，「在这之前，先听一首歌吧。」

金钟大被他搞得是一愣一愣的，但也没有阻止，而是安静的坐了下来，等候着他。

边伯贤抬手一拨，轻闭眼睛，开始唱起了歌。

[如果怀抱着你那么这世上的每个瞬间/就好像都只是为了我/也只为我而存在一般/我的怀抱应该对你来说也是相同的感觉吧/直到我的心都能被你听到为止/我会一直紧紧拥抱你]

[在我遇见你的季节里/使所有花朵都绽放的你/到底要我怎样才能不去拥抱你/如此珍贵又让我怜爱/想尽全力来珍藏/到底要我怎样才能不去拥抱你]

吉他声戛然而止，边伯贤睁开眼，站了起来走到他的面前，蹲了下来拥抱住红了眼眶的他，温柔的说着：「和你约定好了，要写一首歌给你，就一定会做到。」

金钟大说不出话，只是更加用力地抱紧了他，此刻说再多都只是枉然，言语都显得苍白，还不如一个拥抱说得清楚。

边伯贤安慰着他，轻言又道：「昨天好不容易终于把这首歌写好了，一回来看你又哭了，真是不省心，你就不能好好照顾自己吗？居然还喝酒。」

他有点生气，却又不敢太用力，于是握拳轻轻敲了金钟大的后脑勺，「揍你！」

「因为我以为你……已经在别的地方庆祝了，所以我才生气，喝闷酒，」金钟大偷看他一眼，又将自己在他怀里埋得更深，撒娇说道：「我不是故意的……」

他才舍不得责备金钟大。于是轻声说着：「没关系，都过去了，从今往后，我会好好照顾你，我不会再乱吃醋，也不会再命令你，只要你愿意待在我身边，我做什么都可以。」

金钟大探头，「真的？」

他不禁笑了出来，「真的。」

「那我能喝酒吗？」

「啊，这个不行。」

「诶？」

因为喜欢你，所有花朵为你盛开，宇宙也都安静。

08.

星期三，边伯贤刚下课，正悠闲走在路上，却突然有人撞了过来。

那人慌慌张张，抱着好几本厚重的原文书，径自在地上捡，边伯贤蹲下去，也帮着他一起捡，对方似乎是有要事，着着急急连他的脸也没看，便又离开了。

边伯贤愣在原地，待了好久，约定好一起吃饭的朋友见他如此，便走了过来，搭上他的肩问：「怎么了？」

「刚刚，我，帮他，捡书了。」

「谁？」

「金钟大！」边伯贤突然噤声，又怕有人听见，所以小声地说：「就是我们班的金钟大。」

「诶？你……」

「嘘。」边伯贤做了个别说话的动作，又开开心心的和朋友吃饭去了。

今天真是个好日子呢。

是给我最好的生日礼物了。

如果暗恋是一个秘密，那么全世界将随你宁静。


End file.
